


I Steal a Few Breaths From the World for a Minute

by hellbubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Uchiha Izuna - Freeform, i'd tag this as angst but i don't think it's that angsty, no beta i die like my faves, not described in detail, senju tobirama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: There is blood. He does not whose it is. It’s probably his. As he regains more of his consciousness a sharp pain makes itself more and more present on his abdomen. It definitely is his. He wished he could remember what happened, but the searing pain somewhere deep in his head prevents him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Steal a Few Breaths From the World for a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This work is fan-made. I do not own the original work nor am I affiliated with anyone who works on it.
> 
> The ages of these fictional characters have been altered to fit with my AU, as well as their backstories. 
> 
> I follow the Three Laws of Fandom. I do not believe that shipping or consuming certain content makes one a bad person, doing awful and immoral things do. 
> 
> I do not condone pedophilia, incest, toxic relationships, abusive relationships, and many other things in real life. If you feel as if my work might trigger you, make you uncomfortable, or feel as if it is unworthy of your time, please click away without engaging. 
> 
> Comments will be deleted without warning if they are offending and belittling.

There is blood. He does not whose it is. It’s probably his. As he regains more of his consciousness a sharp pain makes itself more and more present on his abdomen. It definitely is his. He wished he could remember what happened, but the searing pain somewhere deep in his head prevents him.

His vision is blurry and a faraway voice calls his name. Or at least he thinks it calls his name. He can’t make out what it’s saying. His ears felt as though they had been filled with cotton. The voice may have gotten closer but it didn’t get any clearer.

Someone propped his head on their lap and pressed something against his wound making Madara let out a hiss. He is saying something. He can see his lips moving, but it is all muffled. In his delirious state, he lets his eyes wander further up. 

Red eyes. The man had red eyes and silver hair and three red markings on his face. There’s an old saying about red eyes that his mother used to say. He doesn’t quite remember it. Something about them being sacred? Blessed? Both his memories and consciousness seem to be slipping away. 

More people rush to where he is. He can feel them crowd around him. His eyes slip shut even as the red-eyed man gently taps his face to get him to wake up, to open his eyes. He tries to, but the darkness embraces him.

He wakes up after what feels like days. A bright light blinds him so he tries to use his other sense to gauge out where he was and if he was in immediate danger. He was laying on some flowers and there was someone kneeling near him. Their chakra signature felt warm and harmonic, and familiar.

He opened his eyes, which slowly adjusted the light. He was on a field of spider lilies and camellias. To his right was a man with long, spike black hair and red eyes with a black mitsudomoe design on it. As he regained his memories, the person’s identity hit him like a brick.

“I-” He swallowed,” There’s no way”

“Ohisashiburi desu, aniue” Izuna greeted.

**Author's Note:**

> aniue: a formal and archaic, form of "brother"; only for older brothers  
> Ohisashiburi desu: Long time no see (formal)  
> I found these terms on the internet so they could be wrong.
> 
> Title from Mitski's [Me and My Husband](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU_Dbxciei8)
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/hellbubu) or [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hell_bubu/)


End file.
